


Piercings

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Gilbert gets some new piercings that Ivan is excited to play with.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Kudos: 13





	Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: December 16, 2014

“Ivan, I’m back!” Gilbert said loudly as he stepped through the entrance of the one bedroom apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He closed the door and walked through the living room, not seeing the Russian whose name he’d called. After setting his shoulder-bag on the couch he strolled down the hall where he found the bathroom door shut. He knocked his knuckles against the wood.

“Ivan, hey you in there?” he asked. A few seconds later the door opened. Ivan had shaving cream covering a section of his face, while the other was smooth and freshly shaven.

“Welcome home,” Ivan said, smiling. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Gilbert returned the smile and leaned up to kiss the other’s clean cheek. He then smacked his lips as the faint taste of shaving cream was still lingering on his skin.

“Sorry. You got home later than usual today. Did something happen?” Ivan asked as he went back to shaving.

Gilbert grinned to himself and leaned against the door-frame, crossing his arms. “I got held up at the library. Some kid knocked over a shelf and I had to clean it up and reorganize the books.”

“That sucks, but I’m glad you’re back.” Ivan continued shaving until he finished. He wiped the excess cream from his skin, washed with warm water, and turned to Gilbert, who immediately let his grin widen.

“I love when my Bear is freshly shaved,” Gilbert cooed and held Ivan’s cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs against them and made the Russian blush.

“I know…” Ivan spoke quietly. “S-Should we get ready for dinner tonight?”

Gilbert smiled sweetly. “Of course, but first I want to talk about your birthday. It’s about two weeks away right?” Ivan nodded. “Hm, that should be enough time.”

“Enough time for what?”

“Well, there was… _another_ , reason why I was late today…” Gilbert glanced to the side and then back to Ivan, tracing the stem of the sunflower tattoo down the other’s arm. Ivan recognized the playful look in Gilbert’s eye; he knew he was being teased and that the albino was up to something.

“I stopped by the tattoo place on my way home—”

“Did you get a tattoo in a naughty spot?” Ivan smiled playfully.

Gilbert chuckled. “I’m glad your mind went there, but no, I got more piercings.”

Ivan looked down at the other’s crotch. “… down there?” He pointed with his finger.

“No! What use would it be for _me_ to get that pierced!?” Gilbert blushed. “There is one a bit south, but it’s not on my dick.”

Ivan tilted his head curiously and Gilbert lifted his shirt so his stomach was showing. Ivan looked and saw a silver ring through Gilbert’s bellybutton.

“So, what do you think?”

“It’s cute…” Ivan mumbled and touched Gilbert side. He felt the sensitive skin twitch under his touch.

“It’s still a little sore, so don’t touch it too much, okay?”

“Awh?” Ivan looked up and smiled. “We’ll be careful with it then. But, you said you got more than one piercing, right?”

Gilbert’s playful grin reappeared. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Through the center was a silver rod with a tiny ball on the end.

“A tongue piercing…” Ivan muttered as he stared.

Gilbert pulled his tongue back in. “What? You don’t like it?”

“No, no that’s not it… it’s just… really sexy…”

The albino chuckled and hugged around Ivan’s waist. “Well, I shouldn’t do anything for about two weeks since it might get infected, so… how about we make a bet?”

“A bet?”

Gilbert nodded. “We’ll agree to not fool around at all, not even by ourselves, and then in two weeks on your birthday I’ll give you a special present. How’s that sound?”

Ivan smiled crookedly. “Two weeks is a long time…”

“Oh come on, you can go that long can’t you?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Hey! I can last longer than you!” Gilbert blushed. “Whatever. So do we have a deal then?”

Ivan kissed the other gently. “Yes, we’ll wait until your tongue and belly heal.”

/

The night finally came. Gilbert and Ivan had gone out to a little cafe for a small date and then returned to their apartment in the evening. The tension was almost palpable, and both were wound tight with sexual deprivation. For two weeks they didn’t touch themselves or each other regardless of how badly they wanted to. Not only that, but because Gilbert’s tongue was sore and prone to infection, he’d barely kiss Ivan either.

When they entered the room, neither turned on the light. Gilbert stepped in before Ivan, and immediately after closing the door, Ivan spoke.

“Is your tongue healed?”

“I said two weeks.” Gilbert stripped his trench coat off. “Why? Too horny to resist anymore?” He turned and smiled at the other.

Ivan blushed a bright pink and looked away. “It’s been longer than two weeks, Gilbie, I can’t wait anymore.” He rushed over to the albino and held his hands tightly.

Gilbert smiled up at him, pulled his hands away, and wrapped his arms around Ivan’s shoulders. “All right, but today’s your birthday so you gotta let me do everything okay?”

The Russian didn’t say another word and pulled Gilbert to their room. He kept the lights off and went to the nightstand to light a candle. He lit a few more, turned around, and was completely stunned by Gilbert. He was completely naked and glowing in the candlelight with orange flickering off his pale skin. The sight took Ivan’s breath away. Gilbert was just beautiful, and now with the added addition of his bellybutton ring, he looked even more adorable and sexy. Gilbert’s other piercings weren’t as important now that it was okay to touch that new one, though Ivan loved them all.

Ivan sat on the end of the bed and held his hands out. Gilbert stepped to him and placed his hands in his. Ivan pulled him a bit closer, leaned down, and began to leave slow, teasing kisses around his navel. He was playing with Gilbert and the albino knew it. Even after he told Ivan to let him do everything, Gilbert should have known that he wouldn’t. On top of Gilbert being extremely ticklish to begin with, the area was still sensitive so it was so much fun to tease him. Sliding his lips across Gilbert’s smooth body, Ivan could feel his skin twitching. He loved how smooth Gilbert always was. Gilbert personally hated facial and body hair on himself so he always shaved it all. Ivan didn’t care either way, at least not at first, but after a few times of tumbling with the silky smooth albino, Ivan grew to love it. He kissed the soft belly a few times, and then gently licked the silver ring there. Gilbert giggled quietly and the sound fueled Ivan. He licked a few more times to test if the ring hurt Gilbert at all. When he received nothing except cute giggles, he flicked his tongue over the ring and began to push it in different directions.

“You really like it don’t you?” Gilbert asked as Ivan continued.

Ivan stopped and looked up. “It’s not that. I just have more things to play with on your body now.” He rubbed the thin hips in front of him. “Don’t worry…” One hand trailed down and inward. “I haven’t forgotten about this.” He wrapped a hand around Gilbert’s cock, pulling a sharp gasp from the albino, and started to stroke him.

“N-No, I’m supposed to—”

“Shh, it’s all right, Gilbert.” He kissed his belly again. “Be my gift tonight, okay? Give yourself to me…” More kisses. Gilbert couldn’t refuse. If Ivan wanted to have him, why should he protest, especially when he had no complaints about sitting back and enjoying? Gilbert closed his eyes, sighing in contentment for a moment before he started to moan softly. Ivan tightened his hand around the semi-erection and pumped a bit faster. Gilbert’s voice became louder and his legs began to tremble.

“Want to lay down?” Ivan asked as he wrapped an arm around the small waist and gently groped at Gilbert’s rump. The soft whine from Gilbert was answer enough and he pulled him to the bed. The Russian lifted Gilbert and placed him on his back with his legs hanging off the mattress. Ivan knelt to the floor, parted the pale legs, and surprised Gilbert by licking across the head of his cock. Gilbert whimpered and covered his mouth to muffle the sounds, but Ivan would make sure he was heard. It’d been too long since Ivan heard his rabbit moan for him. He wanted to see him writhe and tremble as his body reached its limit. He wanted to make him cry out, and engulfing Gilbert’s erection down his throat was a good start, for it made the albino nearly shriek. Ivan resisted smirking when Gilbert began a string of beautiful grunts and moans while he worked. He bobbed his head, dragged his tongue over Gilbert’s most sensitive of areas, and sucked hard when he tasted pre-cum. Gilbert sat up a little with his eyes watering, and turned red at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Ivan’s mouth. His head tilted back as he panted, his breathing hitching and becoming more erratic.

“I-Ivan…” Gilbert stuttered. An internal warmth spread throughout his body to his fingertips to his toes, making his skin prick and tingle on the surface. One of his hands ran through Ivan’s ash-blond hair, which only made the man moan around him and send more pleasure through him.

“S-Slow down. I—I don’t wanna… cum yet…”

Ivan stopped upon hearing those words. He wiped at his mouth, moved onto the bed, and lied down. “Come join me,” he said.

Gilbert turned onto his belly and crawled toward Ivan. “You should be naked too. I like it much better when we’re both naked.” He smiled, swaying his legs back and forth slowly.

“But next to you I’m nothing.” Ivan grinned and pulled the other close to him. “You’re so pretty and cute.”

“And sexy?” Ivan responded by gripping his rump again. He giggled and stood on his hands and knees. “It’s time for your gift.”

The Russian watched with anticipation as Gilbert began to undo his pants. He lifted his hips so the albino could pull them down to his knees. Gilbert pulled Ivan’s boxers down with the pants, freeing the man’s neglected erection. He was already hard and throbbing.

“It missed you,” Ivan teased.

“Don’t be so lewd.” Gilbert wrapped his hand around the base and slowly slid his hand up. He rubbed the pad of his finger against the slit and grinned as Ivan bit his lip and wiggled impatiently. “I’ve kept you waiting too long, haven’t I?”

Ivan nodded quickly. The albino settled between Ivan’s legs and lowered his head. He stuck out his tongue and prodded the head with the tip. Ivan’s eyes sparkled when he saw the small metal ball sitting atop Gilbert’s tongue. For a moment he’d forgotten about the piercing there, but he saw it and it made him more anxious for what was coming next. Gilbert licked from the base to the tip, letting the cool metal and moist muscle slid across the burning skin. It drew an encouraging moan from the Russian and Ivan watched as pink lips wrapped around him. Gilbert swallowed up as much as he could. Ivan’s tip touched the back of his throat and he moaned around it, his hands squeezed and rubbed what he couldn’t fit into his mouth. It was agonizing how slow Gilbert was going, it made Ivan’s eyes roll to the back of his head and rock his hips up subtly with need.

“Gilbie. Gil…” Ivan murmured and moaned. He touched the albino’s head and pink eyes shifted up to him, obtaining eye-contact and both saw just how aroused the other was. Seeing the look in Gilbert’s eyes gave Ivan an idea. Summoning what was left of his self-control, he pushed on Gilbert’s shoulder to make him stop.

“Why’d you stop me?” Gilbert asked, wiping some spittle from his lip and chin.

“I want you to feel good too,” Ivan stated. “Turn around.”

Gilbert’s face turned crimson, but he slowly did as told and turned his body around. He stood on his hands and knees over Ivan, and looked over his shoulder. “Like this…?”

Ivan smiled and nodded. He had to take a moment to admire that pert white rump presented wonderfully in front of him. He placed his hands on it and rubbed gently. Just as Gilbert sighed in contentment, Ivan easily pulled Gilbert’s rear over his face and nipped at his balls. Gilbert jolted with a small yelp of surprise and stumbled, laying his upper body down, his face burning hot and bright pink. Ivan grinned to himself as he massaged the sensitive skin with his tongue. As Gilbert whimpered Ivan pulled him over his face more. He rubbed the back of white thighs as his lips caressed the organs, and then pulled away.

“Whoever cums first has to make the other breakfast in bed tomorrow.” Ivan kissed Gilbert’s inner thigh.

Gilbert readjusted himself and held around Ivan’s cock. He already knew he was going to have to make breakfast in the morning; he could never hold out very long, especially if Ivan touched him first. He gave a few quick licks to the tip and then felt Ivan take his length into his mouth. He shuddered and groaned but it only provoked Ivan more. The Russian’s mouth was hot and wet and it was driving Gilbert crazy. His body twitched with pleasure and he moaned almost constantly around Ivan’s cock. Ivan was hellbent on winning their little contest and began to rub and roll Gilbert’s balls in his palm. He could feel Gilbert twitch in his mouth and hand, a sign that the albino was nearing his climax. Knowing that, Ivan sucked even harder and gently squeezed his hand. It felt like Ivan was sucking the life out of him and it pushed Gilbert over the edge. With a muffled cry Gilbert released into the other’s mouth and nearly collapsed. The Russian swallowed every drop, and then took his mouth away. Gilbert panted heavily. He felt his legs trembling from his orgasm and the strain of kneeling. Suddenly Ivan leaned up and kissed a white cheek of Gilbert’s rump.

“I won!” he chirped and nuzzled the soft skin, and then shifted his hips. “Gilbie? Could you, finish for me?”

Gilbert lifted himself and tiredly took Ivan back into his mouth. As the wet heat swallowed him up again Ivan dug his head backward into the pillow, moaning lowly. Gilbert was so very good at pleasing him. He loved that Gilbert came first because now he could lie back, enjoy the feel of his tongue, his metal piercing, and the sight of his rump swaying in front of him. Gilbert knew just how to make him feel good. He took Ivan in deep, sucked hard, and moaned so that his throat vibrated around the sensitive tip. Seconds later Ivan let out a shaky grunt and filled Gilbert’s mouth as he reached his climax. Gilbert swallowed most of it, but some trickled down his chin. He wiped his lips and then noticed that Ivan’s limp cock had droplets of cum on it. Not wanting to make a mess or “waste” anything, Gilbert lazily lapped up the remaining substance. Ivan thought it was adorable and sexy. Without warning, he poked his tongue at Gilbert’s hole, just to see his reaction.

The albino jolted forward. “H-Hey! What are you doing!? Don’t do that!” he screeched.

“Why not?” Ivan prodded at the puckered entrance with his finger.

Gilbert stumbled off of the other and fell onto his side. “It’s embarrassing! Don’t just touch it out of nowhere!” He blushed dark.

Ivan tilted his head. A grin took his lips and he rested his body down on top of Gilbert’s between his legs. “I don’t think there’s a more appropriate time to do that,” he kissed Gilbert’s cheek, “but you look too tired to do anything else.”

“I am.” Gilbert yawned and Ivan chuckled.

“That’s okay. Besides you should sleep soon because you have to wake up early to make me breakfast.” Ivan nuzzled his cheek.

Gilbert pouted. “Fine. But I expect something awesome for my birthday.”

“You’ll get something great, I promise.” Ivan rolled off and pulled Gilbert close to him. “You just sleep.”

Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes. He sighed as he got comfortable but then felt Ivan’s fingers creep down his stomach and touch the ring through his bellybutton.

“Ivan,” Gilbert giggled his name softly. “I can’t sleep with you doing that.”

“Sorry, it’s just so cute, I can’t help it.” He wrapped a blanket around him but noticed Gilbert pouting at him. “I’ll stop, I promise. Get some sleep.” He kissed his forehead.

Gilbert nodded. “Happy birthday, Ivan,” he mumbled. He cuddled into his lover, and thought of what he’d make him for breakfast in the morning.


End file.
